Halloween Dreams
by amorae
Summary: Sam's lonely on Halloween, and who comes to her rescue? None other than Danny Phantom! Full of angst and fluff. DannyxSam


**Yaay my second DannyxSam fan fiction. :3 This is written in Sam's perspective...kind of...and it's kind of well interesting. Just read it. :3**

Disclaimer: -makes Danny plushie do the conga with Sam and Tucker plushie- -Butch Hartman comes into room and takes meh plushies away-

Sam heard the doorbell ring. It reverberated around the whole household. It was loud enough that it reached her in the bowels of her room…even when her music was turned up loud enough to make the townhouse vibrate.

She slowly got up from her perch on the couch—she was watching a very old version of Dracula—and pushed in her plastic teeth. Right before she opened the door, she grabbed the black cape with the red fringe. She grabbed the candy bowl and opened the door, hoping to find that it wasn't the little kids she knew it was going to be, but rather Danny and Tucker.

Her wishes were not answered. Four kids—about fourth grade age—stood on her doorstep. One had a sheet over his—at least it looked like a guy's build—over his head, another, a girl, was a witch, another boy was a devil, and then another boy was Danny Phantom—super hero!

Sam couldn't suppress the smile that threatened to erupt on her face at the sight of the outrageous costume. What would Danny do if he knew little kids were dressing up like him this Halloween?

"Trick or treat!" the little kids all yelled in unison. Sam thrust the candy bowl in their direction.

"Take two and no more," she said, trying to have a Transylvanian accent—but it didn't work, thanks to the teeth. She winced at how fake it sounded, but the little fourth graders didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks for the candy!" Danny Phantom yelled at her as he zoomed off, trying to look like he was flying. The witch put her broomstick—more or less a kitchen broom—under herself and cackled like the witches in the old movies, zooming off to meet Danny Phantom. The ghost stayed with the devil, apparently chatting, Sam analyzed, judging by how his arms were flailing about under the sheet.

She slowly closed the door, thinking absently about what it was like to be in fourth grade. She slightly missed the days in Elementary school—they were much easier than high school.

She hung up the Dracula cape—the same cape she had been using since she gave up trick-or-treating at age twelve—and gently pulled out the plastic fangs. She wiped them out so she could use them again, got into her usual corner on the large sofa, and grabbed the matching pillow.

Just as she began to get comfortable, the microwave beeped at her, signaling that her popcorn was done. She scowled in the direction of the microwave, debating on whether or not she actually wanted to get up to get the popcorn.

_Hmm…well…if I just sit on my butt I can't have the fattening goodness of popcorn…but I'm so comfortable…hmm…_

The microwave kept beeping, so she decided that she was going to get the damn popcorn out of the microwave.

The microwave continued to beep. Sam was a little confused at why it was still beeping. It never beeped more than five times, and now it had beeped at least five times that number. She was curious at what was going on.

The kitchen was rather far away from the living room, so it took her a moment to get to the hallway that lead to the kitchen.

The microwave continued to yell at her. "God, I hear you, you stupid appliance!" she shouted angrily at it. She stormed into the kitchen, her huge combat boots hitting the hard tile harshly, only to find the popcorn on the counter.

The microwave door was being opened and closed, put in for a minute each time. Sam's eyes grew wide. _Oh god, is Technus back? _was all that she could think.

Suddenly, a familiar voice rang through the empty kitchen, mirth ringing with every syllable.

"Do you normally talk to your kitchen appliances?"

Sam's head snapped as she stared at the microwave. Suddenly Danny appeared, chuckling softly to himself.

Sam's heart fluttered silently. She often felt as if her heart were going to grow wings and take flight when she was around Danny. It was a common reaction, one she felt almost every day. She had learned to accept it and ignore it.

"Uhm…maybe?" she joked. Danny smiled, his luminous green eyes teasing her. Her breath caught; she loved both of his eye colors. She loved how his blue eyes were as light as the morning sky…how they were always reflecting his mood. She also loved how his green eyes were always so calm yet alert. How couldn't you be alert when you fought ghosts, and was half ghost yourself?

Danny laughed and flew over to where she was standing. "Little Halloween surprise. Why aren't you at the Nasty Burger like Tuck and I told you? We've been waiting for you."

Sam shrugged and grabbed her popcorn. "I told you I was stuck on candy duty." Danny winced.

"Ah, now that you remind me I remember. Ah, well, I can always hang out here if that's okay with you?"

Sam nodded and they walked into the family room. She smiled at the company, happy that who ever sat on the clouds overhead had answered her prayers. Not that she believed there was someone up there, but what the hell? Danny came, and that was something to be thankful for.

Danny quickly transformed into his human half and lounged on the couch in a very unflattering position—his legs sprawled out in a split, his arms over the couch ledge. Sam rolled her eyes and put the popcorn down on the couch.

"Wow, you must be bored. How many times have you seen this one?" Danny asked after a few minutes of watching Dracula. Sam smiled.

"Thirteen times. I started watching it when I was one, every Halloween."

"Wow."

Danny absently reached into the popcorn bowl at the same exact time Sam did. Their hands touched for a moment, but Danny quickly pulled his hand back. Sam couldn't see his face, but he was blushing crimson.

After a few moments, the doorbell rang. Who ever was ringing it was pressing the button with such ferocity one might have thought they were the police. Danny and Sam both jumped up at the same time, thus making their legs become entangled in each other's.

Sam yelped in surprise as she fell down hard on the ground. Danny came tumbling on top of her, only to grab the popcorn bowl as a last second try-to-save-yourself-by-grabbing-what-ever-you-can idea.

The popcorn spilled all over them as Danny's head slammed into the coffee table's leg.

"Ouch," he muttered as he pushed himself up on one arm, the other arm rubbing his head. Sam flinched and rubbed her stomach where Danny had landed on it.

In that second, Danny and Sam's eyes fixed on one another.

They both stopped in their tracks. Each stared at each other, practically sending out brain waves of pleasure. Danny could see the love in Sam's eyes, and Sam could see the passion in Danny's.

Danny lifted his hand from his head and gently caressed Sam's face. Sam stared at him, hoping he would never take away his hand.

"Your cheeks are flushed," he murmured quietly. He started to pull his hand away, but Sam's tearing heart forced her to wrench her hand off of her stomach and grab his hand. She held it for a few moments and then gently held onto it, as if it was a treasure. Danny smiled, oblivious to the fact that the trick-or-treater was still ringing the doorbell.

Danny's heart ached. He had secretly had a crush on Sam for so long, but how could he tell his best friend that?

Sam stifled a sigh. She was getting her hopes up that maybe this meant Danny liked her, too. But why should she get so excited over this? It didn't mean anything. It wasn't as if he was about to kiss her—

Danny lowered his face to hers, not caring in the least bit about the fact that she may not feel the same way. He had bottled up his feelings for so long that they just suddenly burst out of him like a shaken wine bottle.

Sam's breath caught as she took in what was happening. Surely he wasn't about to kiss her? No, she scolded herself. He doesn't like you that way. Stop dreaming.

But she was wrong. Danny, tentatively, pressed his lips against hers. Sam was startled for a moment but regained herself and returned the kiss.

She had dreamed about the kiss for so long—the fake-out make-out's had been nice, but none were as tantalizing as this one. The other ones had been mirages to their enemies so they wouldn't realize that Danny was part ghost. But this one was genuine. Danny was really kissing her—no one was around—and Sam was really kissing him.

After a moment, Danny pulled away. His face was flushed, as was Sam's. They both smiled at each other shyly, unsure of what to say to one another.

Sam was breathless. The kiss had taken her breath away, for more reasons that one. She had dreamed of that for so long, she wasn't sure if she was still dreaming even now.

"Was that real?" she asked him tentatively, unsure if he would even answer.

Danny smiled ruefully.

"Yeah, and there's more where that came from."

:3 Hope you guys liked. Comment please! Story (c) by meh, because I'm cool like that.


End file.
